The invention relates to a display device in a motor vehicle, consisting of a display, a transilluminatable screen disposed behind the display, a lighting means and a reflector, wherein the lighting means is attached in the display device between the screen and the reflector and the light of the lighting means can be parallelized and directed towards and through the screen onto the display by means of the reflector, so that symbols that can be changed by means of the screen can be shown on the display.